Chicken Soup
by Eternal Fire
Summary: As Melfina recuperates from being unconscious, Gene brings her an old 'remedy' from Earth...


# Disclaimer:I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters.This story is intended for non-profit use only.I wrote this story after watching Gene's famous prison escape, and how he helped to revive Melfina by finding the coordinates to the Galactic Leyline.If the story is a little off, I apologize; I've only seen a few episodes.

# 

# 

# Chicken Soup

Gene walked down the main passage of the Outlaw Star.He approached one of the bedroom doors and knocked politely.

"Come in," a familiar voice said softly.Gene walked in and received a warm smile from the occupant.

"Hey Mel," he greeted.Melfina's smile widened as he approached her, and she pulled her sheet up around herself.Even though she was still wearing her bodysuit, she felt a little self-conscious in front of Gene.

"Hi Gene," she replied.He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"So, how's my girl doing?" he asked not even comprehending what he'd just said.Melfina felt her blood pressure rise.

'I'm his girl?' she thought silently.A cute blush stained her pale cheeks.

"I'm…I'm doing better, Gene, I should be able to resume my duties in another day or so," she stated trying not to sound nervous.

"Hey, take your time, Mel, I'm not going to rush you, especially after what Wong put you through.Don't worry about the ship; it's fine by itself," Gene said with a slight grin.Melfina smiled shyly at him- his words comforting her a little.She noticed that he was carrying a bowl.

"Gene, what's that?" she asked pointing to the small, plastic bowl.

"Oh this…" he moved onto the edge of her bed and opened the lid, "…a little get-well present.I didn't really know my mom that well, but she taught me one thing that always helps when you're feeling down."

"What's that?" Melfina prodded as she looked at the contents.

"Homemade chicken soup.I'll admit that it probably doesn't taste as good as the stuff you make, but I tried to make it at least edible," he said nervously.Melfina smiled as she noticed his cheeks turn a little red from embarrassment.

"It smells wonderful," she stated, and her stomach growled in agreement.Gene chuckled softly, and Mel cursed herself for doing something so rude in front of him."Sorry," she said shyly and turned her head away from him.

"Hey now…" Gene sighed and cupped her chin in his hand.He gently turned her face around to see his, "…don't apologize, Mel, you haven't eaten anything for awhile.It's natural for you to be hungry."He saw a look of relief fill her soft blue eyes; a look that told him that she was glad he wasn't upset with her.

"Now, are you going to try this, or am I going to have to feed you myself?" Gene teased.

Mel's mind screamed at her to let him try it, but she didn't dare say that out loud.Her small hand clasped the bowl, and Gene handed her a spoon.She carefully raised the soup to her lips and took a small taste.It was actually quite good!

"Gene, this is really good," she said happily.He gave her a genuine smile, and Melfina felt her heart flutter at the warmth on his face.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," he replied.She went to take another spoonful when her nose suddenly wrinkled, and she sneezed violently.The bowl of soup went flying out of her hand and spilled on the opposite end of the sheet.

"Oh no, Gene, I'm so sorry!" Melfina said with teary eyes.She broke down and buried her face in her hands.How could she have done that?He'd made that for her all by himself, and now, she'd wasted it on a stupid sneeze!

Her tears abruptly stopped when she found his arms wrapped around her.Gene pulled her into a gentle hug and gently ran his fingers through her black hair.

"Shh, it's okay, Melfina, don't worry about it," he said soothingly.His beautiful brown eyes held such tenderness…such compassion.

"But Gene, I ruined something that you made for me!" she gasped.His response was to gently brush the tears from her eyes.

"Mel, I said it's okay.Now, no more crying, you look prettier without red eyes," he said with a slight grin.Melfina's eyes shot open; he'd never given her such a personal compliment!She allowed him to comfort her and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Gene felt her relax and tightened his hold on her.He suddenly realized that he was holding onto Mel- not her clothes but her!Apparently, she'd dropped the sheet around herself, and his arm was now around her bare midriff.Gene had always wondered if her skin was soft as it looked; now, he knew that looks weren't anything like the actual thing.

"Melfina, I didn't have a chance to tell you this earlier…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" she asked and lifted her head.His strong hand cupped her left cheek.

"I'm glad you're back," he replied simply.Mel's face flushed bright crimson, and she felt her body heat skyrocketing.

"I'm glad to be back," she retorted firmly.Gene gave her his typical grin- the one that always melted her heart.

"I missed you, while I was gone," he fired back.

"You did?" she gasped.

"Yup, it's no fun without you," he teased.Melfina knew that tone like the back of her hand; he was trying to make her laugh at her own expense.

"I'm sure that everything went smoothly; you can take care of yourself, Gene," she said with a proud smile.

"I know, Mel, but I'm not the only one who missed you.You're important to everyone on board the Outlaw Star," he said firmly.

"Thank you," she replied happily.Gene pulled her closer to him and propped his feet up on her bed.Melfina let her head fall on his chest and sighed when she felt him stroking her hair.

Gene looked down at the young woman in his arms.She was so many things to him that he couldn't even think of them all.Melfina was more than just a mere bio-android or a piece of equipment use to pilot the Outlaw Star.She was a living, breathing being; she could laugh, cry, shout, and do all the things that a human could do.To Gene, Melfina had become of part of him over time; she'd become of part of who he was and what he was to become in the future.He laid a single kiss on top of her hair.

"You know, Melfina, I was really worried about you," he said softly.A pair of surprised blue eyes snapped up to meet his gaze.

"You were?" she said almost ecstatically.Gene cupped her cheek one again, but this time, Mel nuzzled his palm slightly.

"Yes, I couldn't leave you bedridden; you're too big a part of who I am.I would have done anything to get you back; I hope you know that, Mel," he said firmly.Melfina felt her heart leaping for joy.

"Oh Gene…" she sighed as her eyes watered again, but this time, they were tears of joy.Gene brushed her soft cheek with his thumb as he gazed into the most beautiful pair of baby blues that he'd ever seen.He felt Mel shutter slightly, and Gene noticed that her bottom lip was quivering slightly.His gaze settled upon those soft, red lips; lips that he longed to kiss from the moment that he'd lay eyes on her.

"Melfina…" The word came out almost desperately as Gene lowered his lips onto hers.Mel's heart nearly exploded with pure joy.His mouth felt so wonderful on hers.The kiss was gentle and tender yet at the same time demanding and almost possessive, sending a silent message that she was now his.

Gene explored her mouth passionately but cautiously; he didn't want to scare her.Her lips were warm, soft, and sweet- everything he'd ever thought they'd be and more.Slowly, he let her mouth leave his, and Mel's eyes fluttered open.Their eyes locked, and a thousand unsaid words were conveyed between them.

"Melfina…I need to tell you something…" Gene stuttered.He knew that he had to say it before he lost his nerve.

"I love you, Melfina." "I love you, Gene."They both said the same phrase at the exactly the same time.At first, pleasant surprise flashed through both their eyes, and then, bright smiles appeared on their faces.

"Mel, you're so precious to me," Gene said softly as he cradled her face in his hands.

"As you are to me," she replied.Their lips joined in a passionate union, and Gene's arms lifted her into his lap.Melfina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer.When their tongues met, a revelation seemed to flow through them both, telling them that this was meant to be.

Gene broke away from her completely breathless and nuzzled her neck gently.Melfina buried herself in his strong arms and listened to his heartbeat.The steady thumping was putting her to sleep, and Gene felt her body drifting in a state of relaxation.He lifted her up once again and tucked her back under her covers.

Melfina opened her eyes to find Gene gazing at her adoringly.She cracked a small smile and yawned softly.

"Shh…" he said when she tried to speak, "…get some rest, Mel, we can continue this some other time."Her eyes lit up when he mentioned 'some other time', and Melfina licked her lips in anticipation.

"Goodnight Gene," she said warmly.He smiled and squeezed her soft hand.

"Goodnight, my sweet Mel," he replied lovingly.He ran his fingers over her eyelids, and Melfina closed her eyes.

Gene cleaned up the contents of the bowl that spilled earlier then turned out the light and let Melfina have her much deserved sleep.


End file.
